Are You There, Merlin? It's Me, Arthur
by jassmarie19
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles about Merlin and Arthur. Length and rating will vary. T for now, but it could change.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided just to group all my Merlin stories together since they're all short, so here we go!Some of them could be related, so you can just make whatever sort of timeline you want, it shouldn't affect anything. So here's the first one!**

**Also, I'm just at the beginning of season 2, so if something winds up not being totally canon, sorry. Just go with it.**

The door opens forcefully and shakes the wall. You know it's Arthur before you even look up. Arthur should look terrible, but he doesn't. He looks normal, except for his eyes, which are blazing with fury and hate. You stand up quickly.

"Arthur, what's the matter with you?" His tunic is slightly off-kilter, you notice.

"Gwen, she's…she's…and Lancelot," he says that with pained disgust. He's figured it out. You take the few steps to the door where he's sitting and sit next to him, but don't touch him. You know what happens to you when you do.

"Arthur," his name is like honey on your lips and you never want to stop saying it, "this is Gwen. I'm sure this doesn't mean anything to her." You try to play the level-headed voice-of-reason, but what you say isn't true. Lancelot _does_ mean something to Gwen, and has since the very first time he came to Camelot. "She loves you," which is true. "Everyone does," this is even truer.

"Do you love me, Merlin?" He's looking at you with those eyes and you can't look away.

"Of course I do. You're my king and my best friend."

"No, Merlin, do you love me?" You knew this would happen eventually.

"Yes. Yes, Arthur, I do," you've said it, out loud. A weight lifts off your shoulders while a knot forms in your stomach because he might not love you back. He looks down and nods absentmindedly.

There is a pause, and hesitation in his voice when he speaks. "Merlin, is what we're doing wrong?"

'No!' you want to scream. 'No because I love you and when I'm with you I don't have to hide. How can that be wrong?' This is what you want to say, but you don't/

"Does it feel wrong?" 'Say no,' you think. 'Please, just say no.' But he doesn't say anything for what might as well be an eternity.

When he finally does speak, it's almost a whisper. "Does this make me as bad as Gwen?"

"Do you love Gwen?" You're the voice of reason again.

"Yes, but it's different. It's not like…us," he glances at you. "It's just different."

"Do you think Gwen's happy with Lancelot?"

"I'm happy when I'm with you," his eyes are vulnerable and they are staring right at you, searching. Searching for a response because he just admitted his feelings for you and he's scared, just like you were. You're throat closes and it's moments like these that you realize just how complimentary you too are.

"Do you think that's how Gwen feels?" You're still trying to be reasonable, but everything has changed. He's not looking at you anymore. He's thinking, really thinking about what you asked.

"Yes," he finally says, "I-I think so." He's looking at you, and he's smiling, just a bit, and your heart melts because _you've _put that smile on his face.

"Do you feel better now?" it's a loaded question, but he answers almost immediately, and he looks at you with sincerity.

"I always feel better when I'm with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin, are you blind?"

"Not since the last time I checked."

"Are you sure? Because that might be why you're such an _idiot_."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Merlin, everyone can see it but you!"

"See what?"

"So you really don't know? You honestly can't see it?"

"Arthur, I don't know what you're talking abou-" he silences you.

"Please, just stop talking now," and he's back to keeping you quiet. You're not exactly sure what's happening. It's as if you _know_ what's going on, but you don't recognize it. It's as if your mind is somewhere else while your body is here, with Arthur. And then it all starts coming together. Your mind can figure things out better while it's away. It figured out why you were put in the room next to his. Why he risked his life for you all those times. You just wrote it off as friendship, but you can see clearly now. Why he always finds little reasons to look at you. What that look In his eyes meant. You can see that now. And it makes you react.

Because suddenly you're pushing back. You're mouth's opening, and for what seems like the first time you can _see_, and all you can see it him. And all you can feel is him, and all you can taste is him, and you've never tasted something so wonderful before. He's better than magic. Better than everything, and he's here, in _your_ room to be with _you_. And you've never felt better.

But suddenly you come to your sense because you're sitting. On the bed. Your bed. And you know where this is going.

"Arthur," you say as you pull away. He's looking into your eyes and you're looking into his. He reads everything from your eyes, just like he always does. And he takes a step back. You notice that his hair is messed up, you wonder if you've done that, but you can't remember. You can't remember anything. "Arthur…" but you don't know what to say, so you just keep staring into his eyes.

"Merlin, I-" and then you're back against him. You're pushing him back and he knocks over your table, but that doesn't matter because he's against the wall now and your bodies are almost flush. But Arthur doesn't seem to like this because he grabs you and flips the tow of you around so that now _you're_ against the wall and your bodies_ are_ flush and you don't think you can handle much more, so you pull away. You turn you head to the side because if you look at him again you'll lose it and you don't want to risk that, but he can still read you, like a book. He always has because he's Arthur, you're Merlin and you've always been a bad liar.

"Arthur, I-" but he interrupts you.

"Merlin, look at me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Merlin, just look at me!" he's angry, and his face is so close.

"I can't." He backs off and his hands drop from the wall.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll lose what little grip on reality I have." He doesn't say anything for a bit.

"I see," he finally says.

"Arthur, wait," and you turn to look at him, but he back's to you. He's already at the door, hand on the latch. He turns his head to the side, but his eyes look down.

"I'll see you in the morning…Merlin." And he's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

You don't get a chance to be alone with him for some time, but that's good because you need to sort things out. You need to figure out what you want. Arthur's already made it very clear what he wants, so now the sword's in your hands, but you've never been very athletic. Not like Arthur, who's struck the first blow so hard you're disoriented. You can't tell which is left or right, up or down, so you're glad for this break so you can sort it out. You can decide what to do. What you want. And what you want is that arrogant, conceited, prat of a prince. Arthur. You want Arthur. But Arthur's the one thing you could never have, not truly anyway. You haven't even told him your secret. But you decide that doesn't matter because it's your destiny to protect him, right? And the Great Dragon always spoke of how you two complete each other, right? So doesn't this make sense? Weren't you two pretty much designed for each other anyway? Couldn't this be a part of your destiny? And who are you to argue with destiny? So you've made your decision, you just have to figure out what to do about it.


End file.
